A Day In The Life Of Alex Myers
by skycloud86
Summary: What if Nina had a brother, who was a CTU agent? What if he witnessed the events of Day One? Spoilers for Day One.
1. 4:00am to 5:00am

What if...._ Nina had a brother?_

What if...._ He was a CTU agent?_

What if.... _He witnessed the events of the first of Jack Bauer's many longest days?_

_**A/N - All characters apart from Alex Myers and anyone from CTU Chicago are property of Fox and the very talented actors and actresses who've played them brilliantly. As for Alex and the good people at CTU Chicago, he's a figment of my own imagination (And yes, he is named after Xander Berkeley). Obviously, spoilers for Season One occur in this story. Some other characters in this story are also figments of my own imagination.**_

**4.20am, Los Angeles, the day of the California Presidential Primary.**

The phone assaulted his ears suddenly, rushing him back from slumber into reality. He groaned and picked up the phone, not expecting to hear his sister's voice. "Alex, it's Nina. I'm sorry to wake you up at this hour, but I need you to come in a few hours early. I can't explain too much right now, but we need all the manpower we can get our hands on."

"OK, I'll be there in 30', Alex replied as he yawned, 'I suppose I'm in for a baptism of fire?"

"Chicago will seem like Paradise compared to LA!", Nina laughed before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Alex went to the bathroom and looked at his half-asleep self in the mirror. Like Nina, he was pale, with blue-green eyes and dark brown hair, although he didn't have her angular features or her small frame - unlike her, he was of average height at just under 5 foot 10. He was in his mid-twenties and had just transferred from his home town of Chicago to work with his sister in Los Angeles. _It had been her idea_, he muttered to himself, because their parents had died long ago and they didn't really have too many other relatives hanging around. As he brushed his teeth, he wondered what he was getting himself into.

**4.30am, CTU Los Angeles**

Nina put the phone down and sighed heavily. Jack was following up on a lead on San Fernando Road, and he had just called up to ask her to set up a trace. _At least he still trusts me after all that little drama earlier_, she thought, recalling the earlier incident with the keycard.

**4.45am, Alex Myers' car, en route to CTU**

He hummed along to the radio as he drove along the deserted road in his dark blue Toyota Prius, which had recently made the long journey down from Illinois along with Alex and all his worldly possessions. He didn't know these roads very well, and had almost gone the wrong way, heading out of Los Angeles. _Thank you, sat nav_, he thought, chuckling to himself and wondering how far out of LA he might have gone before he realised his mistake.

**4.47am, CTU Los Angeles**

_Another little victory_, thought Nina, as the trace was set. However, the phone itself didn't ring, but a mobile phone planted at the payphone. _Dammit_, she cursed under her breath,_ I'll never be able to trace that in time_. Her attention was split when her brother walked into CTU.

"Alex! Its good to see you!", she exclaimed as he walked towards her station. Tony Almeida, who was working nearby, looked up and watched them. He had met Alex just a few days earlier, when he and Nina had helped Alex move into his new apartment. He had been struck by how different they were personality-wise - Nina tended to be colder and less personal, whilst Alex was more relaxed and talkative.

Nina's phone rang and she picked it up almost immediately after the first ring. "Myers", she replied, before starting a conversation. _She must be talking to Jack_, Tony deliberated. _She's got that tone in her voice that only exists when she's talking to him_.

Alex decided to go and meet some of the other agents. He walked up to a small woman who was typing away almost manically. "Hi, I'm Alex Myers, I just transferred here from Chicago". Jamey Farrell, ever the hard worker, didn't look up at him as she spoke and continued with her speedy typing. "I'm Jamey, nice to meet you. You're Nina's younger brother, right?", at which Alex responded in the affirmative. He said goodbye and walked back over to Nina's now empty desk. _Just need to wait for her to come back and explain why I've been dragged in here so early_. _I bet its about Senator Palmer_. As a registered Democrat, Alex was happy at how likely it was that a Democrat would be in the White House come November. He had a lot of respect for David Palmer, and considered him to be the perfect man for the job.

_**4:59:57**_

_**4:59:58**_

_**4:59:59**_

_**5:00:00**_


	2. 5:00am to 6:00am

**5.00am, CTU Los Angeles**

As Nina watched the helicopter take off, Tony approached her. "You better stop watching his back, Nina', he warned her, annoyed at her willingness to help Jack each and every time the bastard asked for it,'Where is he going?". Nina instantly turned around and started to walk back inside, then turned around and said, in an unemotional voice "Back off, Tony. You think I'm a lapdog for Jack, when its you who does all the running around like a puppy, running after me!".

**5.02am, CTU Los Angeles**

Alex watched Tony come back into the main bullpen of CTU and sit down at his desk. He let out an exasperated sigh before returning to the tasks Nina had given him. _I don't like to be a pessimist_, Alex pondered, _but there isn't a whole lot right with the relationship between Nina and Tony_. He had witnessed them together a few days before, and even after just a few minutes came to the conclusion that Nina and Tony had very different motives for being together. _And not one of those is love_, _at least not in the traditional sense_. He logged into his own workstation and began to do his own work. _And here we go, day one of my working life in Los Angeles_.

**5.05am, CTU Los Angeles**

Alex rubbed the bridge of his nose, then finished off what remained of his third coffee of the morning. _This job would be perfect for insomniacs_, he mused. He looked around the room and saw other people busying themselves with work. The building itself was full of gloomy, dark rooms with fluorescent lighting that didn't exactly fullfill its purpose of lighting up the place. He looked at Nina's desk and wondered what she was doing. Something about a dead body, he had been told. He didn't know anymore, and as far as he was concerned, he didn't want to.

He got up and walked into the break room to get himself a fourth coffee of the morning.

**5.07am, CTU Los Angeles**

Tony saw Alex walk into the break room and decided to follow. _I may as well get to know him a little better, seeing as he'll be working here_, he decided to himself. He placed his beloved Cubs mug onto the table as he walked in. "So, regretting moving to Los Angeles yet, Alex?", he said, in an effort to keep the mood, and the conversation, light. Alex grinned and replied,"Not just yet, although its early days yet!".

"I assume you've aware of how much work we're going to have to do today, Alex?", Tony asked searchingly. "Yeah, I am, but as long as we protect Palmer and don't end up dying of a caffeine overdose by tonight, then it should be worth it". Alex finished making his coffee and moved out of the way to let Tony get a drink.

**5.27am, CTU Los Angeles**

Nina sighed and took off her latex gloves and answered the phone. _Looks like I'll need to get Jamey in here to help_, she thought. _I better get Milo Pressman to come in to replace her_. Milo Pressman was an outside contractor, rather than an actual CTU agent, but was great at his job and Nina trusted him fully. She decided to call Milo first, then get Jamey when he arrived.

**5.30am, Milo Pressman's apartment, Los Angeles**

Like Alex almost an hour earlier, Nina was waking someone else up with a phone call, but in this case, Milo knew exactly who it was. _As if anyone else but CTU would call me at 5 in the morning_, he grumbled as he answered the phone.

"This is Milo", he answered. "Milo, it's Nina at CTU, I'm going to need you to come in as soon as possible". Milo groaned. He hadn't exactly got anything planned for the day, but a lie-in was long overdue. "OK, I'll be there soon, Nina", he replied and hung up.

**5.37am, CTU Los Angeles**

"Jamey?", Nina called as she walked towards her.

"Yeah?", Jamey replied, just as Milo Pressman walked into the building._ That's just great_, she thought.

"I need your help ID'ing a John Doe", Nina asked.

"What? What about the keycard? Isn't it supposed to be really important?"

"Yes, but Milo is just as capable as you and I need your help"

Jamey muttered under her breath as she passed the card to Milo, who was repressing a victorious grin.

Milo set down his cup of pistachio nuts next to his monitor and logged on. _This card better be important_, he thought to himself as he began to analyse the data.

**5.39am, CTU Los Angeles**

Alex looked on as Nina and Jamey walked down a corridor, from where Nina had emerged just minutes before. He looked over at Milo, the new arrival, and wondered what the tension between him and Jamey was. He decided to IM Milo and find out.

AlexMyers - Hello Milo, I'm Alex. I just transferred here. I had a bit of a rude awakening myself this morning.

MiloPressman - That's nice to know, Alex. I'm sort of busy at the moment, as you can probably tell

AlexMyers - I am too. Nina's got me working on some lists which right now are not exactly telling me what I need to know

AlexMyers - I don't wish to be nosy, but what's up with you and Jamey Farrell?

MiloPressman - Its nothing, really. Mostly ego-driven competition. Its what we have in common with each other

**5.55am - CTU Los Angeles**

The quietness was soon broken by Milo's one-man celebration. He grabbed his cup of pistachios and walked towards the corridor, which probably meant that he had some good news for Nina. _And bad news for Jamey_, Milo chuckled quietly.

**5.57am - CTU Los Angeles**

"And I'm in!", Milo exclaimed triumphantly as he walked into the morgue. Jamey threw him a look of disgust, as he stared at the body lying on the steel table.

"Jamey!', Nina spoke,'I think we've got an lD for our John Doe. I should call Jack". She grabbed her mobile and dialled Jack's number. She waited for him to pick up, but after eight or nine rings she hung up. She shrugged and decided to call his wife, Teri. Nina asked her where Jack was, and was surprised when Teri told her of a phone call that never happened between her and Jack just minutes before. She told Teri the name of the dead man, which disturbed Teri greatly.

_If Alan York is dead, then who on Earth is sitting right next to me?, _she wondered fearfully. She decided not to do anything that would alert him - at least not until she had good reason to do so. _No point in making this situation any more dangerous than it already is._

_**5:59:57**_

_**5:59:58**_

_**5:59:59**_

_**6:00:00**_


	3. 6:00am to 7:00am

**6.00am, CTU Los Angeles**

Nina, Jamey and Milo all returned to the bullpen. Jamey and Milo both returned to their seats, whilst Nina walked over to Alex.

"How are you doing, Alex?", she queried.

"Fine, although I'm tired, which should really be impossible after all the coffee I've drunk this morning", he replied with a grin.

"It looks like we're making some progress, so things might get a bit hectic around here, Alex" she stated.

"I like the progress, not too sure about the hectic!". They both laughed at the statement, before Nina returned to her workstation.

_Hectic?, _Alex thought. _I think almost anything could be considered hectic compared to this place!_

**6.08am, CTU Los Angeles**

A blonde man in his mid-thirties suddenly walked into the building, and Nina made a beeline for him. _Ah, this must be Jack Bauer_, Alex thought. He observed as Nina and Jack had a conversation about the events of the past few hours. Alex then saw a stunned expression on Jack's face as Nina told him about Alan York. Alex, not yet knowing much about the situation involving Jack, had no idea why Jack would respond to that information in such a fashion. Jack then went up to his office and shut the door.

**6.10am, CTU Los Angeles**

Alex went up to Tony and, quietly, asked him, "So that's Jack Bauer, right?", to which Tony responded in the affirmative."Whats going on with him? It feels like I don't know a lot of whats going on here today". Tony sighed, glanced around him and responded."Jack's daughter, Kim, might be in danger, not to mention his wife, 't ask me why, because I haven't a clue". Alex looked up at Jack's office. He appeared distracted, tired and stressed. _I don't think I could do much better if my family were in danger_.

**6.24am, CTU Los Angeles**

Jack came down the stairs and started to talk to Milo. Moments later, Milo's pistachios were all over the place and Jack was apologising for knocking the cup over. Alex saw the smug smirk on Jamey's face and tried not to laugh.

**6.29am, CTU Los Angeles**

Milo let out a cry of exasperation. Something had gone wrong with the keycard. Jamey appeared more than willing to offer advice to him. _You know_, Alex wondered, _if those two could actually get along with each other, they might just make the best team in CTU_.

**6.36am, CTU Los Angeles**

Milo calls Nina over to his workstation, before starting a conversation with her. looking up at Jack's office, Nina wondered what was going on before deciding to confront Jack. Alex looked up at the pair as they talked in his office. _I wonder whats wrong_, he muttered to himself.

**6.40am, CTU Los Angeles**

Moments later, Nina and Jack emerged from his office and began walking rather swiftly towards the front entrace of the building, and Alex couldn't help but notice that Nin was now wearing a blue CTU jacket._I wonder where they're going? Do they have some sort of lead on the keycard?_ Alex watched as Tony enquired as to where they were going, but could tell that Tony was not totally satisfied with Jack's answer.

**6.48am, CTU Los Angeles**

Overhearing Jamey and Tony, Alex realised that they were talking about Nina and Jack. After asking Jamey to pull some footage from Jack's office, Tony walked back to his station, which only confused Alex more. It seemed to him that a lot of secrets were being kept by almost everyone inside CTU, and he could only speculate as to what Jack and Nina's secret, or that of Tony and Jamey, was.

**6.55am, CTU Los Angeles**

Reviewing the tapes Jamey sent to his screen, a look of confusion and worry spread across Tony's face. Noticing the jacket, he realised that it was a flak jacket, but couldn't think of any possible reason why Nina would be wearing it, especially if alls they were doing was going to a meeting at Division.

_**6:59:57**_

_**6:59:58**_

_**6:59:59**_

_**7:00:00**_


	4. 7:00am to 8:00am

_**Author's Note: This is going to be a very short chapter, as I can't think of much for Alex to do at this point.**_

**7.00am, CTU Los Angeles**

Returning to his work, he told himself to think only about the threat on Senator Palmer's life._Strange office dramas can wait_, he declared to himself.

**7.10am, CTU Los Angeles**

Leaving the men's toilets after a call of nature, Alex noticed Jamey walking into the women's toilets with an handheld device in her hand. People at CTU back in Chicago always went into the toilets to make personal calls, so Alex assumed that Jamey was indeed doing that. Walking back intop the main bullpit, he wondered what people were doing back at CTU Chicago. they were a few hours ahead of LA, so Alex assumed that it would be pretty busy.

**7.17am, CTU Los Angeles**

The next few minutes were strange, at least to Alex. Tony had been about to give Jamey a phone after it had rung, presumably for her, but had hesistated and then decided to talk to the caller himself. He then mentions sending a car to pick the caller up. _Well, this is a little unusual_, Alex observed.

**7.40am, CTU Los Angeles**

_Where did everyone go?, _Alex asked himself quietly. _First Nina and Jack disappear, and now Tony and Jamey_.To Alex, it was a total mystery that any work actually got done at CTU Los Angeles. people never seemed to be getting on with work, instead choosing to wander off for hours at a time. Not that it was any different back in Chicago, but back there they didn't really have major threats to a Senator's life to stop.

_**7:59:57**_

_**7:59:58**_

_**7:59:59**_

_**8:00:00**_


	5. 8:00am to 9:00am

**8.00am, CTU Los Angeles**

_When did she get back?_ Alex was surprised to see Nina suddenly appear out of nowhere. She was talking to Milo, and then disappeared back down the same corridor she had come from. He decided to go and talk to Milo.

"Hey Milo, what did Nina want?", he questioned.

"Not much. She wants me to take over all of Jamey's work. I better get a pay raise for this!", he said with a huge grin on his face.

'Do you have any idea where she's been? Or where Jack, Tony or Jamey are?"

"Nope, but I wouldn't be too concerned".

"Are they still working on the Palmer threat?"

"As far as I know, yes".

**8.05am, CTU Los Angeles**

Alex was settling back down at his computer when his phone rang. Surprised at this first, he looked at the phone for a second or two before picking up the phone and answering it with his surname, as was the normal way of doing things at CTU.

"Myers"

"Hey Alex! Settling in alright?" The voice, complete with a thick Chicago accent, belonged to Josh Papierski, who had worked with Alex at CTU Chicago. Papierski, an overweight, divorced father of three, was the Special Agent in Charge at Chicago. He liked to keep in touch with CTU agents after they had left Chicago.

"I'm settling in fine, although its a bit quiet at the moment. I assume you know what we're dealing with here in LA?"

"Yeah, some sort of threat to David Palmer, right? We've got a couple of people working on it ourselves. If we get anything, I'll be sure to pass it onto CTULA"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I got to go, see you Alex"

"Bye", Alex replied, hanging up.

**8.25am, CTU Los Angeles**

_My blood must be pure coffee by now_, Alex joked to himself as he poured himself another drink. _Things might start getting more interesting around here soon_, he thought, as he looked at the clock and noticed that it was getting close to normal working hours. _At least I'm used to Pacific time now_.

He decided to sit down in the break room for a few minutes, to give his eyes a break from staring at a computer monitor. _Its not like anyone will actually notice_, he muttered to himself. He thought about this new chapter in his life, moving to Los Angeles, a city where he had only been once before, and that was just six months before to visit Nina and find a good apartment. He was sad to leave Chicago behind, but was excited at the prospect of getting to know a whole new city. _And what a city it is_.

**8.50am, CTU Los Angeles**

_I hope noone came in and saw me asleep, that would not be the best of starts_, Alex thought as he left the break room and went back to his workstation. He had only meant to close his eyes for a minute or two, but had dozed off, the only thing waking him up was the noise of someone walking past the slightly ajar door. He looked around and noticed that Nina, Tony, Jamey and Milo were all still nowhere to be seen. He walked back to his station and was about to return to his work, before deciding to visit the toilet. _My bladder will kill me one day_, he grumbled under his breath.

_**8:59:57**_

_**8:59:58**_

_**8:59:59**_

_**9:00:00**_


	6. 9:00am to 10:00am

**9.00am, CTU Los Angeles**

Alex was shocked when paramedics wheeled a very pale Jamey Farrell out of the building and, like everyone else in the office, he looked to Nina for an explanation. Nina looked shocked and worried, and was obviously shaken by whatever had happened to Jamey.

"Everyone, I have some bad news. Just 10 minutes ago, Jamey Farrell attempted to commit suicide. Now, we are all hoping that she pulls through, but we have a job to do and we need to get on with, so please try to take your mind off this and return to your work". She and Tony went back to their workstations, and Alex stopped for a minute to process this news. _I was just talking to her a few hours ago. She seemed fine, so why did she try to kill herself? I can't imagine how Nina and Tony are feeling right now_.

**9.10am, CTU Los Angeles**

Alex watched as Nina, Tony and Milo tried to trace a call between CTU, Jack and Teri Bauer. _His family's been kidnapped?! On all of the days for this to happen! _He wondered what the conversation was. _Well, I doubt it's about last night's dinner, Alex_, he commented to himself.

**9.26am, CTU Los Angeles**

"I'm sorry Jack, we couldn't trace the call", a dejected Nina said. She put the phone down and sighed, burying her head in her hands for a minute. _It must be tough to be in her shoes right now_, Alex thought. He knew that CTU Los Angeles was going to be different from CTU Chicago, but in just a few hours, he had seen and heard things that would never have happened back home. _Well, this is California, not the Midwest_.

**9.43am, CTU Los Angeles**

"Nina, Division are sending in a temporary replacement for Jack", Tony stated to her.

"Do you know who?"

"Alberta Green", Tony replied, knowing that Nina would not exactly be looking forward to working with Alberta, espeically with roles reversed - the last time they had worked with each other, Nina had been Alberta's superior.

"Oh, just perfect!", Nina snapped. She had been accused of being a traitor, shot and had found Jamey with a slit wrist, and now this?

**9.46am, CTU Los Angeles**

A tall woman who looked very professional and business-like strolled into CTU, and made a beeline for Nina and Tony. She shook their hands and had a short conversation with them. _I wonder who she is?, _Alex wondered.

Nina then gave him an answer. "Everyone, this is Alberta Green. She will be taking over for Jack on a provisional basis, effective immediately". Alberta thanked Nina and then spoke to the office herself. "As from this moment on, Jack Bauer is to be considered a fugitive from the law, wanted in connection with this morning's assisination attempt on Palmer. Finding him is our primary objective and i want everyone working on this".

Alex's eyes widened with shock when he heard Alberta. _Did I hear her correctly?! He's a fugitive with something to do with the attempt on Palmer's life? What the hell is going on here?_

**9.51am, CTU Los Angeles**

The whole situation was now just too bizarre for Alex. _Why would an high ranking federal agent, who from what I've heard is nothing but loyal to this country, try to kill someone running for President? And why Jack, on the day his family have been abducted? _He decided not to think up any theories and got back on with his work. _It will all be clear by the end of the day_.

_**9:59:57**_

_**9:59:58**_

_**9:59:59**_

_**10:00:00**_


	7. 10:00am to 11:00am

**10.00am, CTU Los Angeles**

"I have some more information regarding the Palmer assassination attempt', Alberta Green said to the entire office,'The photographer, Martin Belkin, is now a suspect., along with Jack Bauer".

Alex pondered the name for a minute. _Martin Belkin? I wonder what connection, if any, he has to Jack or his family? _Alex started to search for any information about Martin Belkin. _This can't be right, surely? An internationally famous photographer has something to do with an attempt on Palmer? Why?_

**10.10am, CTU Los Angeles**

He looked over to where Nina and Tony were. Alberta appeared to be interested in what they were doing. _She seems to have settled in well, which I suppose is a good thing_.

**10.20am, CTU Los Angeles**

"Myers"

"Nina, its Alex", he replied.

"Oh, hi. Hows everything going?", Nina said, with a bit more warmth in her voice than when she said her name.

"Ok, although I have a question. I looked up this Belkin guy and I was wondering why someone like that would be involved?"

"Oh, we found evidence that suggests that whoever showed up at the breakfast as Martin Belkin was in fact a lookalike", Nina stated.

"So, could this mean that theres also a double for Jack as well?", Alex asked, hoping that would explain why Jack was somehow involved.

"No, it really was Jack at the breakfast, but he was being made to do it, by the people holding his family. I can't really go into any more detail than that at the moment"

"Ok, fair enough", Alex replied and hung up. He was relieved that there was a good explanation for what Jack had done - Nina quite liked the guy. Nina had told him a lot - _she seems obsessed with the guy sometimes! _- about Jack, all of it positive. When she did, there would often be a look in her eye or a tone in her voice that indicated something, as if Nina almost loved Jack. He also noticed that Jack and Tony weren't exactly the best of friends - _jealousy, perhaps? _- amd that Nina was almost caught up in the middle, although she seemed to enjoy being in that position.

**10.39am, CTU Los Angeles**

"Its not your fault, Jack, don't feel so bad. You weren't to know", Nina condoled Jack over the phone.

"I suppose so. Look, could you do me a favour? Try to find a link between Cofell and any of the field assignments I've been in over the years. Especially Operation Nightfall, in Kosovo and Belgrade", he asked her. Nina rolled her eyes at noone in particular - _the favours are piling up, Jack! - _and hung up.

**10.50am, CTU Los Angeles**

_Its like a dance. A dance between people with an agenda, and they are all trying hard to stick to it_, Alex observed as he watched Nina, Tony and Alberta. he had worked out by now that there was history between Nina and Alberta, and that something was going on that one of them didn't like.

_**10:59:57**_

_**10:59:58**_

_**10;59:59**_

_**11:00:00**_


	8. 11:00am to 12:00pm

**11:00am, CTU Los Angeles**

"Everyone, our priority right now is to find Jack Bauer. This takes precedence over anything and everything else", Alberta ordered. She was determined to catch Bauer and ensure that he couldn't pose any threat to Palmer.

_I wonder if she knows all the facts?, _Alex wondered. He toyed with the idea of going up to her and telling her about Jack's family, but he decided that it would not be a good idea to do so. _After all, this is my first day and Green might just be my boss from now on, so it would be in my best interests not to piss her off_.

**11:15am, CTU Los Angeles**

By now, it had become pretty clear to Alex that Nina and Tony were not singing from the same hymn book as Alberta. Alex was not much of a fan of rules himself - _after all, rules and laws should be guidelines and not set in stone _- but he was concerned that they were risking a lot by not complying with Green's wishes. He did admire their willingness to act independantly, though, and hoped that whatever they were doing would turn out to be very useful to CTU's investigation.

**11:28am, CTU Los Angeles**

_What's happening now? Where are Nina and Tony going?, _Alex wondered as Alberta Green sent them away from their workstations. _Maybe she found out?_

**11.30am, CTU Los Angeles**

"Pressman", Milo said, obviously in the middle of something.

"Hey Milo, its Alex", to which Milo rolled his eyes._ I don't know this guy too much, but he is beginning to bug me. Like brother, like sister, I suppose!_

"Do you have any idea whats going on with Nina and Tony? I think Albertas a bit pissed off at them", he questioned Milo, hoping that he would be able to give an answer.

"No, but I bet it's about them helping Jack out. Alberta's probably trying to get them to come clean, although if I know Nina and Tony, they won't", Milo replied, adding the last bit as if it was fact and not a possibility.

"Ok, thats alright. I'll let you get back on with your work, Milo", Alex replied and hung up. _Well, I was right, and Milo is right about Nina. I know her well, being her brother, adn I know she won't crack easily_. _I don't know about Tony, though._

**11.53am, CTU Los Angeles**

_Ah, here they are, and they look relieved. They must have held out enough, _Alex observed as Nina and Tony walked back to their stations. Nina had a slight smile on her face, one which Alex knew meant that Nina had won in her battle against Alberta. _She must be feeling pretty pleased with herself right now._

**11:59:57**

**11:59:58**

**11:59:59**

**12:00:00**


	9. 12:00pm to 1:00pm

**12.00pm, CTU Los Angeles**

Alex was finishing off his coffee when Alberta Green approached him. _Oh, great, I hope she doesn't want me to tell her anything about Nina and Tony._

"Hello, Alex, I hear its your first day here", Alberta said, looking directly at himas if she was studying his features."Nina's brother, right?"

"Yeah, it is and I am. I transferred here from Chicago", Alex replied, slightly intimidated by the neverending stare of Alberta.

"I was wondering, Alex', she started. _Here it comes_, Alex thought, trying not to let this show in his face."Do you know anything about what Nina and Tony have been doing over the past few hours?"

"As far as I know, they've just been doing what everyone else has been doing". _I hope she believes me, but I'm a useless liar compared to Nina_.

Alberta's face appeared doubtful at first, but not for long. _He's probably covering for her, but I'll give him the benefit of the doubt_, she decided to herself. "Good", she stated as she turned and began to walk towards her office. Alex looked over at Nina, who was gazing over at him. He gave her a look as if to say _don't worry, I didn't say anything_.

**12.25pm, CTU Los Angeles**

A distraught,woman entered CTU. She was small and appeared to be in her fifties. She was holding a tissue, which she would occassionally use to dry her eyes. _She must be Jamey's mother_, Alex thought sadly. He had liked Jamey from the moment he met her and had had to force himself not to cry when he heard of her death. _I know its sign of strength to cry, but its not something you have the liberty of doing right now, Alex_, he had told himself. He watched as Nina and Tony guided her towards another room, giving her sympathetic looks and assuring her that things would be ok.

**12.50pm, CTU Los Angeles**

As things were quiet, Alex decided to make a personal phone call. He took his mobile and went to the men's toilet, whee he entered a cubicle. he dailed a number adn waited for the call to be answered.

"Hello?", a female voice with a Chicago accent spoke.

"Hey Sarah, it's Alex. Just calling to see how things were back in the Windy City", he replied. Sarah Henderson was a CTU agent over at chicago, and was one of the few who were helping CTULA with the Palmer investigation. Smart, intelligent and good at what she did, Sarah was popular and well respected. She was slightly older than Alex and had actually known Alex and Nina when they were kids. All three kept in touch and considered each other to be very close friends.

"They're great. I hope you've settled in well, Alex. Is it anything like Chicago?", she questioned, hoping that Alex had somehow changed his mind adn was about to move back to Illinois.

"Yeah, although it's been a bizarre morning. As for the whole LA-Chicago comparison, this place seems to haev more drama than a bad soap opera!", he laughed as he spoke.

Sarah chuckled before replying,"Well, you are in los Angeles, what did you expect?"

"True. Well, I better get back to work, or else they'll think I've deserted them"

'Alright, talk to you later. Bye!"

Alex responded and hung up.

**12:59:57**

**12:59:58**

**12:59:59**

**13:00:00**


	10. 1:00pm to 2:00pm

**13.00pm, CTU Los Angeles**

Nina adn Alex both walked outside adn watched as the helicopter landed. _So, here are the famous Bauer family now_, he thought to himself.

They watched as Jack and his wife and daughter got off the helicopter. Teri Bauer was a tall woman, with dark hair cut short. _She looks just like Nina!, _Alex realised. Kim was a teenage girl with dyed blonde hair. She looked a lot like Jack, and was obviously an attractive young woman. The trio walked towards Alex and Nina, and Alex couldn't help but realise that Nina was looking at Jack and Teri was looking at Nina. _What is going on there?, _he wondered.

"Hello, Nina", Jack said and smiled at her."You know Teri and Kim, right?". Nina smiled and nodded.

"This is Alex, right?" Jack asked Nina, looking at Alex. _If what Josh over in Chicago says is true, then Alex will be a greay addition to CTULA_, he thought to himself.

"Yeah, this is Alex". Alex shook Jack's hand.

"I've heard a lot about you, Jack", Alex stated politely.

"I can say the same thing about you, Alex!", Jack chuckled. _I wonder what Nina's said about me? Probably all good stuff, no doubt. Hopefully she didn't include the whole affair amongst all the other stuff._

The Myers and Bauers all went inside CTU. Jack and his family were warmly greeted by Alberta Green, who sent Teri adn Kim off to a clinic to be checked out. Jack was anxious for Nina to go with them - _she's the person I trust most in CTU _- and went with alberta to one of the holding rooms.

**13.18pm, CTU Los Angeles**

A short, rat-like man entered CTU. He appeared to be a man of some importance, yet at the same time seemed to have an air of inferiority about him. _Is this another Division employee?, _Alex thought. He was unsure of who a lot of people who worked at CTULA were, adn thought it best not to jump to conclusions about anyone, at least not for the time being. _You should always make a good first impression, Alex. Never make yourself look bad if you can help it._

**13.35pm, CTU Los Angeles**

_If I had imagined this would be what my first day here would be like, I would have had myself committed,_ Alex mused. He was hard at work on the tasks he had been set, and was determined to ensure the safety of David Palmer. He felt like what he was doing wasn't just for Palmer, but also for Nina, for Tony, for Jack. For Teri, Kim, Jamey and the two CTU agents who had, according to Nina, lost their lives earlier that morning. _There's a lot of people involved in this, in a lot of ways, and a lot of people want different outcomes from this day._

**13.59pm, CTU Los Angeles**

Alex had to pinch himself to make sure he was awake when the last person he thought he would see at CTU that day walekd in. Senator Palmer, a tall man who seemed to draw in respect adn admiration from everyone in the office, had just walked in. He had a determined look on his face, and was approached by the rat-like man - _Ryan Chappelle, according to Tony _- who shook his hand and welcomed him to CTU.

"Mr Chappelle, I would like to speak to Jack Bauer", Palmer said, almost demanding it.

**13:59:57**

**13:59:58**

**13:59:59**

**14:00:00**


	11. 2:00pm to 3:00pm

_**Author's Note - Sorry, this is another short chapter, but I'm making sure that Alex has a bit more to do in the next few hours.**_

**14:00pm, CTU Los Angeles**

_A lot can happen in a day_, Alex contemplated to himself. _Including the fact that someone wants to see a person who just hours ago was involved in an attempt on their life. Maybe he knows why Jack did what he did?_

Milo approached Tony and gave him some good news - the identification of the third shooter, who was a Serbian man called Alexis Drazen. Drazen had flown in from Yugoslavia that morning.

**14:10pm, CTU Los Angeles**

_So, they're letting him see Jack, then. _Alex watched as Jack was taken to the conference room that Palmer was in. _To be a fly on one of those walls_, he thought.

**14.32pm, CTU Los Angeles**

As Alex walked past Tony's vacant workstation, the phone rang. Alex, not wanting to be rude, decided to answer it.

"Myers"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Alex, sorry". It was Teri Bauer. Alex chuckled to himself at the way his surname confused her.

"Hi Teri. I assume you want Jack?"

"Yeah, is he available right now?"

"Not at the moment, though, although I can tell him you called. Is it urgent?"

"Uh...yeah, yeah, it's urgent. just ask him to call me back as soon as possible, please"

"Will do, Mrs Bauer", he hung up and wrote a message on a post-it note. He decided to leave the note on Tony's desk.


	12. 3:00pm to 4:00pm

**15.00pm, CTU Los Angeles**

_Don't we have labour laws around here?_, Alex muttered under his breath as he noticed the time. He was still determined to do his job, but constant consumption of coffee and hours of staring into a computer monitor had a pretty negative effect on him. Although he was used to overtime back at Chicago, it was almost never more than a hour. _I'm probably going to be here for hours_, he thought to himself. _Jack's family are safe, but the threat to Palmer still exists, and he needs us to work on that._

**15.15pm, CTU Los Angeles**

A tall, middle-aged man entered CTU. He looked around and then headed for Jack.

**15.28pm, CTU Los Angeles**

Alex looked up quickly as Jack cursed fairly loudly. He didn't know why Jack had decided to swear at his computer, and didn't really consider it any of his business. Jack, however, was both annoyed that his security clerance had been downgraded and distrubed by the idea that there might be another mole within CTU. Milo, who was standing next to Jack, looked around at the people working in the office. He didn't suspect anyone, and had no reason to do so. _Even so, doesn't mean that I can't look out for any suspicious activity._

**15.41pm, CTU Los Angeles**

_Nina's back_, Alex observed. _I wonder how Teri and Kim are doing?_ He watched as Jack adn Nina talked to each other. Jack, however, seemed surprised for some reason. Alex wondered why he would be surprised.

**15:59:57**

**15:59:58**

**15:59:59**

**16:00:00**


	13. 4:00pm to 5:00pm

**16.00pm, CTU Chicago**

As Henry Sutherland walked into CTU, Sarah Henderson's face lit up. She knew that he was one of their best agents and now that he was here, he would be a great asset. Henry was in his early fourties, had thinning brown hair and brown eyes. He was originally from Philadelphia, but had moved to Chicago because he had always had a liking for the city. Sarah walked up to him and greeted him, before giving him the details of their current task. Neither Henry or Sarah were working on the Palmer threat, but she was still being kept up to date and discussed it with Henry.

**16.05pm, a road in Los Angeles**

Kim was lost. Very lost. She had no idea where her mother was, never mind where she was. _This day just keeps getting better and better_, she grumbled sarcastically. She decided to look for a phone, to call CTU and tell them about the safe house, about her mom. She ran the number through her head, making sure she didn't forget it.

**16.15pm, CTU Chicago**

The office had been quiet for a while when the silence was shattered by the sound of a gunshot. Panicked, Sarah looked around. She turned around and noticed Henry lying on the floor, bleeding. He had been shot in the chest by a unknown man, who was now being restrained by guards. Sarah ran to him and knelt down beside him. _Please don't die Henry, not like this!_

**16.20pm, CTU Los Angeles**

As Tony put the phone down, he sighed and wondered what to do. Kim had called telling him about the attack on the safe house, but she didn't trust him with her whereabouts, which didn't surprise him after Teri had given her location earlier that morning to Jamey, and found herself being kidnapped. He decided to tell Mason, and hoped that Kim and Teri weren't in any immediate danger.

**16.30pm, CTU Chicago**

As Henry's final breath struggled out of him, his killer was being taken to an holding room. Sarah, who was still in shock, was still at Henry's side, still holding his hand tightly. _Why?, _she whispered quietly. _Why?_

**16.33pm, Holding Room 3, CTU Chicago**

Josh Papierski looked at the chained man with a mixture of emtions. He was angry that this man had killed a friend, he was sad that Henry was dead and he was shocked at how quick the events of the past half hour had unfolded. He slammed his palms down onto the table, leaned in closer and demanded that the man talk. "Who are you? What was the reason you had to kill one of my agents?!", almost screaming the last few words at the prisoner. The prisoner simply looked up at Josh, and smiled.

**16.40pm, CTU Los Angeles**

Alex almost dropped the phone after hearing the news. He had a lot of respect for Henry Sutherland. Henry had been at Chicago since before Alex had even left high school, and Alex was shocked at the fact that someone he saw at work on a regular basis for three years had been killed. _Right in front of everyone there_. He could only imagine how Sarah, Josh and others he knew well were coping with Henry's sudden death.

**16.55pm, Rick Allen's house, Los Angeles**

Kim arrived at Rick's house in a taxi. She didn't really have much of an idea of what she was doing there, but she knew that Rick could help her. _And my mom_.

**16:59:57**

**16:59:58**

**16:59:59**

**17:00:00**


	14. 5:00pm to 6:00pm

**17.00pm, Holding Room 3, CTU Chicago**

Sarah knocked on the door of the holding room and entered. She whispered something to Josh which put a slight smile on his face, before leaving the room once more. _So now we know your name, Boothe_.

"Ok, Dennis", using the suspect's first name. He was satisfied with the look that Dennis wore on his face. _Oh yes, now we're going to have some fun!_

Dennis Boothe, Denny to his friends, was the son of one Donald Boothe - a crazed Christian fundamentalist who had bombed abortion clinics throughout Illinois back in the 1990s. He had succeeded in killing numerous people, including pregnant women, and had been caught in 1998 planting a bomb in a Skokie abortion clinic. He had been sentence to life without parole in 1999 after a long trial. He was found hanged in 2001, with the final verdict being suicide. Dennis Boothe didn't believe that his dad would kill himself, and was just as much a fundamentalist as his father. Henry Sutherland had been the main reason why his father had been put in jail, and he had been planning his revenge ever since.

"Listen Paperski -", "That's Papierski", Josh interrupted.

"Whatever, the fact is, I'm not saying anything and I regret nothing!". Dennis folded his arms and simply sat there staring at Josh with an arrogant grin, who was finding it very hard not to knock the smile right off the little cockroach's face.

**17.30pm, CTU Los Angeles**

"Sounds like her, yeah. I'll get someone to go to the Bauer house now". Tony was talking to a CTU employee who had just given him a police report about a woman who matched Teri's description. He walked up to another agent and sent him on his way. _Everything's starting to go our way at last_, Tony thought. he had been working now for almost 18 hours, but his determination had not wavered. He was proud of how CTU had handled the different situations they had face that day, and was looking forward to a well-earned day off. _Me and Nina in bed all day!, _Tony planned in his head, a grin on his face. Their relationship wasn't perfect - _what relationship is?_ - but he still loved her and wished that she wasn't as distant as she was.

**17.45pm, CTU Los Angeles**

Alex put the phone down a lot more normally than the last time he picked it up. He had just been given the news that they had a name for Henry's killer and a motive. _Means, motive and opportunity as well as a name! _Alex knew that this meant it would be much easier to convict Boothe for Henry's murder. He, however, would have preferred Henry to still be alive. He remembered the last time he and Henry had spoken. It had been his last day working at CTU Chicago, and Henry had wished him good luck. Henry had made it known how proud he was of Alex, and how he hoped that Alex would come back up to Chicago to visit CTU every now and then. _I promise to do that, Henry, don't worry. I'll never forget my friends back home._

**17.50pm, Holding Room 3, CTU Chicago**

Josh left the room and rubbed his nose. He had had enough of Boothe, and was hoping that Division would soon be taking him out of their hands. He decided to get back to work and to mourn Henry when he could. _Henry would understand that_, he told himself.


	15. 6:00pm to 7:00pm

**18.00pm, CTU Chicago**

Sarah was in the morgue. She was stood next to the body of Henry Sutherland, her friend. She looked at his face sadly, and stroked his cheek gently. She was silent for a few minutes minutes, before she spoke quietly, "I'm so sorry, Henry. Goodbye". She moved the sheet back over his face and walked slowly out of the morgue. As she reached the door, she stopped. She wanted to turn back, to rush to his side and demand that he wake up, but she pushed those thoughts away, adn continued out of the room.

**18.10pm, CTU Chicago**

Boothe was taken, shackled, through the main bullpen of the office. All eyes were on him, staring at the killer as the guards moved him. Boothe himself was actually enjoying the attention - _now they pay attention to me, don't they?_

**18.25pm, CTU Los Angeles**

Alex was on the phone, talking to Sarah. She was still devastated over the death of Henry, and Alex was trying to comfort her. _I saw someone die today too_, he thought, _although I didn't have a front row seat to the murder_. He promised her that he would visit Chicago at the weekend.

**18.40pm, CTU Los Angeles**

Josh sighed as he went up the stairs to his office. It had been a long day and he just wanted to go home, but he knew that CTU still had a lot of work to do and so fought off his tiredness. As he sat down at his computer, he looked at the picture of his three children, and thought of the situation involving Jack Bauer's family. _From one father to another, Jack, I sincerely hope for a good outcome for you and your family. I'm glad you've got Tony Almeida, Nina Myers and Alex Myers there with you._ Although Tony had never been employed at CTU Chicago, he knew him from the time when Nina and Tony had visited in order to take a suspect back to California, where he was wanted in connection with a plot to poison the water system, and had met him a few times when he was in Chicago to watch the Cubs.

**18.51pm, CTU Los Angeles**

Kim cursed her luck as the cop handcuffed her. She hadn't done anything, but the police weren't interested in that and arrested her anyway. They took her along with Rick, his girlfriend Melanie, his friend Frank and his two buddies, who had shown up with guns, to the police station.

**18.55pm, Bauer residence, Los Angeles**

Teri was cowering behind a sofa as the gunman approached her and demanded to know where Kim was. What does he want with Kim? Why is he doing this?, she thought, terrified both at the gun pointing at her and the fact that she didn't know where she was, or even who she was. The man lifted his gun and was about to shoot her, when he himself was shot dead.

"It's been a while, and I hate to kill people, but I still know how to use a gun!", Alex commented as he kicked the gun away from the dead terrorist. He went to Teri and helped her up. "I'm going to take you to CTU, Teri, OK?", he told her. _She looks petrified!, _he observed.

**18:59:57**

**18:59:58**

**18:59:59**

**19:00:00**


	16. 7:00pm to 8:00pm

**19.00, Bauer residence, Los Angeles**

As Teri got into the front passenger seat of the Prius, Alex helped her friend, Phil Parslow, into the back. He had been shot, but was expected to live. Teri seemed distraught, adn Alex asked her what was wrong.

"Kim's dead! I saw the car, it exploded!", Teri said, bursting into tears.

"No, no, she isn't. She survived! In fact, Tony talked to her a few hours ago, after the explosion, and she was fine. She didn't say where she was, though". _Should I have included that last bit?_

As they got closer to CTU, Teri calmed down and thanked Alex. _I'm glad that CTU were there to help me when I needed them_. Alex talked to Nina and gave her an update on Teri and told her about Parslow.

**19.14pm, CTU Los Angeles**

Teri was relieved to be in the safety of the CTU building. She recognised a few of the people who were working there, such as Nina and Tony. Alex directed her towards a conference room and told her that someone would be with her shortly.

**19.25pm, Vachel Street Clinic, Los Angeles**

Alex parked up and helped a nurse take Parslow inside. He told the nurse that someone would come from CTU to ask him a few questions.

**18:59:57**

**18:59:58**

**18:59:59**

**19:00:00**


	17. Author's Note

_**A/N - Quick note just to update this. I've changed some of the earlier chapters as some of the dialogue was more like a synopsis of the programme rather than a story based on it. I've also added chapters for the hours 8pm-9pm and 9pm-10pm, which I originally didn't do.**_

_**This fanfiction was the first I ever wrote, and the first one I published on and it was pretty much written rather quickly. Even so, I do consider it to be one of my best fanfictions.**_

_**- skycloud86**_


	18. 8:00pm to 9:00pm

**20.00, CTU Los Angeles**

A cup of coffee had relaxed Teri greatly, and she looked across the conference room table at Alex, who was busy reading what appeared to be some sort of official document. She had spent some time with Nina earlier that day and wondered if Alex knew about the affair, although she doubted that he did. _But if he did, what would he think? _Decinding she wanted to speak to Jack, she stood up, attracting Alex's atetntion.

"You OK?", Alex asked as she started to walk towards the door. Turning to face him, she replied.

"Yeah, yeah. I just need to speak to Jack. Could Nina sort that out, do you think?", Teri asked, trying hard not to put too much of the wrong tone into Nina's name.

"Probably, if Jack can be reached", Alex said. Teri thanked him and left the room. Alex looked at the door as Teri left, adn wondered how much the events of the day would affect Jack and his family. _Today must have been some ordeal for them_, he thought.

**20.15, CTU Los Angeles**

As he left the conference room, Alex noticed Teri walking down the stairs from Mason's office. He had no idea why she'd been up there, but he told himself that she was in safe hands now, and that as long as she was in full sight of Nina, Tony, Mason and every other CTU worker, then she would be OK. Noticing Nina, Alex walked up to her.

"Hey, Nina?", he spoke as he reached her workstation. As she looked up at him, Alex could tell just how tired and worn out she was from her eyes.

"Yeah?", Nina said, her voice tired. _I'm gonna sleep for days after this_, Nina thought.

"You heard about Palmer? He won every primary", Alex announced. It was certainly a great result not just for the senator, but for CTU, who had spent all day keeping him safe.

"That's good", Nina smiled, glad that the day was drawing to a close and that everything was going to be back to normal soon.

**20.25pm, CTU Los Angeles**

Now back at his workstation, Alex had little work to do, but even if he did, it would have been ignored anyway, as his attention was fully on Nina, Tony and Mason. It was clear to Alex that Jack was in imminent danger. He considered the possibility of asking them if they needed any help, but decided against it, not sure if he could offer any help to the far more experienced trio. It had been a long day, and Alex knew that not all days were going to be like his first at CTULA. Proud of himself for handling the events of the day as well as he could, he had a lot of respect and admiration for the people who had been at CTULA far longer than he had been. he also admired the stoicness of Teri, who he considered to be one of the bravest civilians he had ever met. He was still concerned for Jack and Kim, and would not accept that either of them were going to die that day. _The Bauer family must all survive_, he thought as he watched Nina hard at work.

**20.45pm, CTU Los Angeles**

_They found Kim! _Alex was pleased at the news. Kim Bauer had been found in police custody of all places, and now all that had to be done was to bring her back to CTU. He thought of the day Kim had had. He thought of himself when he was 15, and wondered how he would have reacted to the events of the day if he had been in Kim's place. Course, that was virtually impossible, seeing as his father had died when he was 14 and his mother was a school teacher, rather than a CIA agent.

**20.58pm, CTU Los Angeles**

"She's gonna be OK!", Teri said as Alex came into the room.

"That's wonderful, Teri. Soon, we'll get Jack back and you'll be a family again", Alex replied, a grin on his face.

"CTU have done a wonderful job today, Alex. I can't thank you enough", Teri said, her eyes welling with joyous tears.

"We couldn't have done it without you, Kim and Jack. You've all been so brave today", Alex responded.

_**8:59:57**_

_**8:59:58**_

_**8:59:59**_

_**9:00:00**_


	19. 9:00pm to 10:00pm

**21.00, CTU Los Angeles**

The place was beginning to become quieter as staff began to leave for home, although Alex knew that he would be staying at least until the threat was over. He hoped that he would get a day or two off, in order to recover from this long day. Realising that some of the CTU staff, Jack and Nina included, had been up for over 24 hours, he knew that he was much more awake than they were, and marvelled at how they were able to still work at such a high level of competence. CTU training did include being taught how to stay awake for long periods of time, but that training was meant for far more extreme situations than they had experienced during the day. _Although I don't think you could get much more extreme than today_.

**21.15, CTU Los Angeles**

The situation involving Jack was still very much unclear and unresolved to Alex. It seemed that the people who had been behind the whole threat had captured him, and were offering to make a deal. Alex did not know why these people were targeting Senator Palmer, and certainly didn't know why they were targeting Jack and his family. He had asked Nina about it earlier that day, but Nina had been unable to tell him, for security reasons. Wondering how Josh Papierski over at CTU Chicago would handle the situation Jack was in, he thought of the people he had left behind in Chicago. He had announced his intention to move to Los Angeles months earlier, and some people had made quite an effort to try and convince him to stay. Flattered, he had almost decided to stay, but he knew that he wanted to be closer to his sister and if that meant moving half way across the country, then so be it.

**21.30, CTU Los Angeles**

Alex was reading through the a CTU internal message regarding Senator Palmer and he was satisifed that the threat was pretty much over, but the pessimist in him told him that due to Jack being held captive by the terrorists and the obvious fact that the terrorists were not yet in custody, that the threat certainly wasn't over. He sighed quietly to himself as he sipped coffee from his mug.

**21.40, CTU Los Angeles**

Alex watched as Nina and Tony had a private conversation. He couldn't hear what was being said, but from the looks on their faces, it was clear that Nina was dissatisfied with something. Alex had always known Nina as a perfectionist, someone who just had to have everything just the right way. An hard worker in school, college and at work, Nina had always been an high achiever, and their mother had always been eager to broadcast this fact to her friends. Alex, whilst having a similar level of intelligence, did not care too much about perfection, and was more of a optimist. He didn't believe that every mark had to be an A, that everything had to be planned out, that every T had to be crossed and every I dotted.

**21.55, CTU Los Angeles**

Alex could only sympathise as he saw the look of exasperation on Nina's face. He knew that something had gone wrong, and could only hope that whatever it was, that Jack was still alive.

_**21:59:57**_

_**21:59:58**_

_**21:59:59**_

_**22:00:00**_


	20. 10:00pm to 11:00pm

**10.00pm, CTU Los Angeles**

Alex was sat at his desk, distracted by what Mason and Nina were doing. He hoped that Jack and Kim would be OK, and that the end was near. _I cannot wait to get into bed and sleep_, Alex thought. he was tired and the only reason he was still at CTU was because he wanted to see the Bauers safe and reunited before leaving. _This day really has been a test for all of us_.

**10.15pm, CTU Los Angeles**

Teri sat down in the conference room, sipping every so often from a mug of coffee. She was anxious about her family and just wanted the whole ordeal to end. She was slightly annoyed that noone was telling her anything - _although, that's not exactly new_, Teri thought, recalling Jack's unwillingness to discuss his job. She took a picture of her, Jack and Kim out of her pocket and smiled as she remembered the day the picture was taken. They had been on a trip to San Diego, and the picture showed them smiling as the sun was starting to set. _It was a wonderful day and we should visit again once this is all over_, Teri recalled, promising herself that she and her family would go there again one day.

**10.25pm, CTU Chicago**

Josh was reading a report and drinking from his cup when the phone rang. He picked it up and listened. It was just another Division bureaucrat, calling about Henry Sutherland's murder. _Like they really care_, he thought bitterly. He looked down from his office to the place where Henry had laid in his final minutes. A bloodstain was still visible on the floor, and what appeared to be Henry's jacket was still on the floor, just under a nearby table. _Don't worry Henry, we'll make sure Boothe goes down for this!_

**10.42pm, CTU Los Angeles**

_Oh no, they got him!. _Alex, along with everyone else at CTU, had just seen the news report that told them of Palmer's death. The faces of the CTU employees showed shock, upset and anger. _How could this be? We protected him all day and now he's gone! _Alex fought the tears that were welling in his eyes. He felt devastated by the news, horrified that someone had got to Palmer, murdering him on what should have been a day of celebration. _We will never know just how great a President he would have been_.

**10.57pm, CTU Los Angeles**

Alex noticed Nina walk quietly out of the main office and down a corridor, dialling a number on her phone. He wondered who she could be calling. He thought of Jack - _perhaps he needs to keep something quiet?_

**10:59:57**

**10:59:58**

**10:59:59**

**11:00:00**


	21. 11:00pm to 12:00am

**11.00pm, CTU Los Angeles**

_She's escaped! This is great news! _Alex was overjoyed by the news that Kim had gotten away from the Drazens. _Now we just need Jack to get back here and the Bauers can be reunited! _He looked over towards Teri, who was obviously ecstatic at the news. He couldn't believe how much the poor woman had gone through. He didn't really know too much about why the Drazens wanted to hurt Jack's family, but he did know it was to do with a mission Jack took part in in Yugoslavia a few years ago.

**11.11pm, CTU Los Angeles**

_Wow, this keeps getting better!_ Alex thought as the news report being broadcast said that Senator Palmer had not actually died in the blast. He knew that Palmer had, just a few hours earlier, spoken to the press on national television and showed a lot of honesty adn courage, which had been well recieved by the public. _And so they should_, Alex told himself, _it's a rare thing to see, an honest politician._

**11.30pm, CTU Los Angeles**

"Good news, everyone. Jack just took down the Drazens, all by himself!", Mason announced to the CTU staff, a huge grin plastered onto his face. Alex was relieved that the day was finally at an end, as well as glad that all three Bauers were now safe. _What a day this has been!_

**11.32pm, CTU Los Angeles**

Alex went up to Teri to talk to her. She smiled as he greeted her.

"Hi, Teri. I was just wondering how you were feeling? Much better than earlier, I hope?", he asked her.

"I'm feeling a lot better, yeah!", she said, smiling.

"This should all be over soon, and you and your family will be reunited. You know, this was my first day here at CTU LA, and I actually asked Nina this morning when she rang me if I was in for a baptism of fire!", to which they both laughed.

"I'm sure days like these are extremely rare, Alex", Teri commented."Do you know where Nina is? I want to talk to her"

"Er, no, but she should be around somewhere. I'm sure she'll be busy at the moment, though, so maybe just wait here for a few minutes, would that be ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine" Teri replied_. I don't want to just sit around, I'm going to have a look for her myself_, she decided.

**11.36pm, CTU Los Angeles**

"Alex? You seen Nina anywhere?', Mason questioned.

"Er, not for the last half hour or so, no. Teri wanted to speak to her, but I think she's gone off to look for her herself". At this, Mason's face went pale.

"Did you see which way Teri went, Alex?"

"No, sorry". _Oh, that's just great! Nina's possibly a traitor and Teri Bauer's putting herself in danger by looking for her!_

**11.47pm, CTU Los Angeles**

Mason was now back in his office. He still hadn't located Nina or Teri and, to make things worse, he had just seen eveidence that proved that Nina killed Jamey. _So Nina is the mole? She's played us all! _He slammed his fists onto the table and ordered a lockdown.

**11.53pm, CTU Los Angeles**

"Jack's caught her! They're in the parking lot!", Mason yelled as he, Tony, Alex and two security guards rushed towards the garage. As they enetered, they saw Jack and Nina's cars. Nina had crashed into another car, and Jack had parked next to hers. Jack had a gun to Nina's head, and was holding her by the throat. He was saying something to her, but they couldn't make out what he was actually saying.

"Jack, come on, we need her alive", Mason encouraged him to let Nina go. _Not that she deserves to live, but she had information which could be very useful_, he thought as anger at Nina threatened to surface.

"Come on Jack, go be with your family", he tried again, this time he succeeded. Jack let go of Nina and surrendered his weapon. The two guards picked her up adn arrested her. As they did so, Jack and Mason started to walk back into CTU.

Alex just stared at Nina. He couldn't, wouldn't beleive that Nina was a mole, a murderer. He looked into her eyes to try to recognise her. _But I can't._

**11.55pm, CTU Los Angeles**

Jack embraced Kim in a tight hug and they remained there for a minute, before Jack realised Teri was missing. He and Kim decided to go and look for her. As they travelled around the building, they came to the floor where Nina had killed the security guard after leaving the transformer room. Jack was shocked, and worried, adn told Kim to go back to the main area of CTU. He ran down the corridor until he reached a room where his life as he knew it would be shattered.

_Teri? Teri?! Oh God, no. Please, not Teri! _

**11.56am, CTU Los Angeles**

Tony didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He had just seen his girlfriend arrested for being a mole, a traitor to her country. _She betrayed us, Tony, and now you'll always be seen as the one she betrayed the most! You're connected to her forever, Tony!_

**11.57pm, CTU Los Angeles**

Alex was alone with a security guard in the parking lot. He was still in shock at what he had just seen. _How can I possibly come to terms with all of this?, _he asked himself. Then, from the guard's radio, words that he would never forget.

"Looks like she killed more than just some guards. A civilian is dead, too. A woman called Teri Bauer"

Alex felt sick and started to walk towards the entrance of the main building, but couldn't bring himself to go inside. Instead, he leaned against the wall and allowed himself to slowly sink to the floor. There he sat, his eyes staring into empty space. _What have you done, Nina? What have you done?_

**11:59:57**

**11:59:58**

**11:59:59**

**00:00:00**


	22. 12:00am to 1:00am

**00.05am, CTU Los Angeles**

_Oh my God. What the hell just happened? Is it sleep deprivation? Please let it be sleep deprivation._

Alex was stunned. He was sat down on the floor, his back against the wall. He was in the parking lot, staring at the crashed cars of Jack and Nina. He replayed the image of seeing Jack hold a gun to his sister's head over and over again in his mind, until he felt he was going crazy. He stood up and was about to walk out of the lot, when something stopped him. He felt dizzy and grabbed hold of the nearest car. He sat back down again, and put his head in his hands. _I wish I'd just stayed in Chicago, he whispered to himself._

**00.07am, CTU Los Angeles**

Kim was unconsolable. She was sat in a chair in one of the conference rooms, her eyes red and her cheeks soaked with tears. Tony was there, trying to console her, but to no avail. He himself was preoccupied by thoughts of Nina. _How could she? My friend, my girlfriend, the woman I trusted most?_

**00.10am, CTU Los Angeles**

Alex walked back into the main office and sat down in his chair. He stared at the wall for what seemed like hours, still unable to come to terms with what had just happened. _So many emotions are running through me right now, and I can't decide which one I should allow to dominate my actions_, he thought to himself. He saw Jack appear with George. He was pale and looked shattered. _He's a defeated man right now_, Alex observed sadly. He wondered what Nina would be thinking, what would be happening to her right now. _As far as I'm concerned, they can do whatever the hell they want with her!_

**00.12am, CTU Los Angeles**

Tony emerged from the conference room and sat down at his station. He sat quietly for a moment, before pushing a pile of files off his desk in one swift movement. he looked around at the people who were still in CTU. He looked over at Alex. _That poor guy. He's as much as a victim as I am. I can't even begin to imagine what must be going through his mind. _Tony decided there and then that he would be supportive of Alex, of Jack and Kim. _We've all been hurt by Nina, in different ways._

**00.15am, CTU Los Angeles**

Nina was in one of the holding rooms, shackled to a chair. Her forehead was still bleeding slightly, but noone had taken the time to fix the wound. _I suppose they're all in too much shock to care about that_, she thought to herself. She was pissed at Jack for foiling her escape, pissed at herself for allowing herself to be caught. She was, however, not too concerned about the possibility of being sent to jail, nor was she worried about being interrogated. _I won't break, you'll see!_

**00.20am, CTU Los Angeles**

_Why? Why has all of this happened? What possible motive could she have had to kill my wife? Please don't let it be because I chose Teri over her. Please let it be something else, something that I can't blame myself for, because God knows I blame myself enough already. _Jack was sat on the couch in the Special Agent in Charge's office. Around 24 hours earlier, he had just come into that very office, worried about Kim and happy that he and Teri were finally getting their relationship back on track. _And now she's gone!_

**00.25am, CTU Los Angeles**

George Mason was walking through CTU when he noticed Alex. _Her brother_, he reminded himself. He decided to go and see how he was doing. _How do you think?, _he thought sarcastically.

"Alex?', he asked.

"Yeah?", Alex replied, his voice showing tiredness as well as sadness and shock. _Please don't talk to me about Nina, George._

"This is kind of a dumb question, but how are you feeling?". _Is that the best you can do, George? His sister is a traitor and murderer, how do you think he feels?_

"Well, I'm tired due to being up for almost 24 hours, I'm shocked because my sister just murdered a woman in cold blood, I'm horrified at the fact that she was helping the very people we've been trying to stop all day and I'm pissed off at Nina for doing what shes done!". Alex's voice became steadily louder and angrier, until he felt the need to stop himself. _Calm yourself down, Alex, getting worked up won't help matters!_

_"_I'm sorry George, I shouldn't have snapped like that", Alex said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, Alex. You've got good reason to be upset. Maybe you should go home, get some rest?"

"Thanks, but I don't think I could sleep anyway. Too much on my mind_". I don't want to be alone, either._

**00.30am, CTU Los Angeles**

Jack walked into the conference room where Kim was. As she saw her father, she ran to him and hugged him, breaking down in the process. _Oh God, Dad, why? Why is she dead? Please tell me this isn't real!. _Jack comforted his daughter as she cried, trying not to cry himself. _Be strong for Kim, Jack, thats the main thing. You've got to help her get through this, and you crying in front of her won't help!_

**00.40am, CTU Los Angeles**

Nina was being moved to Division, where she would be interrogated. As the guards moved her through the building, people stared at here, hating her for her actions. _Like I care what these people think about me_, Nina thought, sneering at the people she walked past.

Her movement through the building was blocked, however, by someone. The guards asked Alex to let them continue, but he asked for a few minutes, to which they agreed. Alex walked closer to Nina and looked her directly in the eyes. _Not the eyes of my sister anymore, but the eyes of a monster! _he wanted so much to just harm her, which scared him slightly, as he wasn't the sort of man that would hit a woman.

"Nina, I know what you've done and I know that you are not the Nina I grew up with. As far as I'm concerned, my sister died along with Teri. I couldn't care less about what they might do to you over at Division, but let me give you some advice anyway. If there is a scrap of humanity left in you, if you actually feel any remorse for what you've done, then give Jack the answers he deserves. Give them closure, Nina". After saying this, he turned around and walked away. Nina's facial features didn't change at all during his speech, but after he turned around, a flash of hurt rushed across her eyes.

**00.55am, CTU Los Angeles**

As CTU began to empty, Jack and Kim were still in the conference room. Kim had calmed down now and was sat at the table asleep, with her head resting on her arms. Jack, however, was wide awake and was looking at her, pain and sorrow evident in his eyes.

_One day, Nina will feel the same pain I do now_, Jack promised himself.

**00:59:57**

**00:59:58**

**00:59:59**

**01:00:00**


	23. 1:00am to 2:00am

**01.00am, CTU Los Angeles**

_Time for me to leave, _George told himself. He didn't really know what else he could do at CTU, and felt that it would be best just to go home and get some sleep. He walked past the conference room and decided not to disturb Jack and Kim. As he left the building, he felt a tear fall down his cheek. _Not such a tough guy are you, George?, _he mumbled under his breath. He wiped the tear away, got into his car and drove off.

**01.12am, CTU Los Angeles**

Although he had assumed he wouldn't be able to fall asleep, Alex did just that at his desk. His forehead was resting on the desk in front of him, his face betraying the fact that his slumber was neither deep or peaceful.

**01.20am, CTU Los Angeles**

By now, most of CTU was deserted, the rooms empty and haunting. Just four people remained inside. Four people who would forever be connected to the building, long after they themselves had gone. These four were Jack Bauer, father and widower. Kim Bauer, daughter and weeping child. Tony Almeida, betrayed and used, and Alex Myers, brother of the woman who had shattered their lives.

Tony had no idea what he wanted to do. He didn't want to stay in the office, nor did he want to return to his apartment. He just wanted to drift, to float somewhere that wasn't as real as the pain he felt. He wondered if he would ever be able to trust another woman again, if he could ever be in a relationship again._ I wish I had never met Nina Myers_, he said to himself. _I wish I had never even come to Los Angeles_.

**01.35am, CTU Los Angeles**

Alex woke up suddenly and, for one sweet moment, he imagined himself to be in his apartment with the events of the past day just a rather disturbing nightmare to be quickly forgotten. His heart sank when he realised it wasn't. He rubbed his eyes before looking around. Only he and Tony were still there. _I wonder if Jack and Kim are still here?, _he asked himself. He looked towards the room they were in. _I don't know what I would do in their shoes_, Alex thought sadly. _I just hope that normality will return soon and we can all move on in our own ways, but normality meant Nina being my sister and Teri being alive, at least until a few hours ago._

He took out a picture he had in his pocket. It was of him and Nina just a few days before. They were smiling - _was her smile real, or just an act?_ - and at the time, Alex was looking forward to working at CTULA, working with his - _don't call her that anymore, Alex, she doesn't deserve it. _He took the picture in both hands and, slowly, ripped apart the picture down the middle. He chucked the pieces onto his desk and sighed.

**01.40am, CTU Chicago**

As Josh Papierski was getting ready to leave after yet another long day and night - _I must be getting too old for this job!_ - and was about to leave his office, the phone rang. He was going to ignore it at first, but after a few rings picked it up. He soon wished he hadn't.

**01.55am, CTU Los Angeles**

Alex went into the break room and made himself a drink of coffee. _Why do I suddenly want this to be alcoholic all of a sudden?, _he muttered under his breath. He wasn't much of a drinker, but he knew that alcohol was one of the ways people took away the pain, although at a price few people could afford. He thought of the directions he needed to take in the next few days. He considered leaving CTU altogether, and never having anything to do with it, _or Nina_, ever again. He considered going back to Chicago, _if you can put up with the memories there, Alex_. Then he considered staying.

**01:59:57**

**01:59:58**

**01:59:59**

**02:00:00**


	24. 2:00am to 3:00am

**02.00am, CTU Los Angeles**

Alex was back in the parking lot, stood next to his car. Jack and Nina's cars had since been moved out of the way, and all that remained as evidence of the crash was a few bits of broken glass. His car was parked close to where the crash occured, and he could visualise it happening over and over again. He had heard that Jack and Nina had shot at each other as they drove towards each other. _Jack must have thought he'd gone crazy!_

He got into his car and for a few minutes, sat there in silence. _Where are you going to go, Alex? Back home, to be by yourself? _He staretd the engine and drove out of the parking lot into the dark, deserted streets of Los Angeles.

**02.15am, Division, Los Angeles**

Nina was sat on a chair in one of the holding rooms, chained to a table by shackles around her wrists. Ryan Chappelle had just spent a frustrating half-hour with her, eventually ending up getting nothing out of her. He had already gone home, and now Nina was alone. She was tired, and let her eyes close every so often for a few minutes as she enjoyed the silence. She didn't regret her actions over the past day - _but I do regret ever getting involved with those incompetant fools, the Drazens! - _and her mind was mostly on how to play the next few days. She knew that they would try to get as much information out of her as possible, which didn't scare her at all. She looked up at the camera in the corner of the wall and smirked. She knew that noone would actually be watching her through the camera - _no, they would be behind the mirror _- but couldn't help but curse herself for being so stupid earlier that day. She had deleted the footage of her murdering Jamey, but had not known of the backup. _No point in thinking about what ifs now, Nina._

**02.20am, Los Angeles**

Alex was heading nowhere in particular. He was driving around the streets of the city and felt a dangerous urge to just go as fast as he could until he hit something. His mind was racing with different thoughts, reminders of what had unfolded over the past 24 hours. He just wanted to forget about it all.

**02.30am, CTU Los Angeles**

Tony, Jack and Kim sat in Tony's car, ready to go to Tony's apartment. Jack didn't want to go to his own house just yet, and Tony's was closer anyway. Kim was asleep in the back of the car, and Jack was slouched in the front passenger seat. Tony wanted to say something to Jack, anything that would make him feel better, but he couldn't come up with anything that wasn't cliche. _How can you do that when you aren't exactly feeling great yourself? _As they set off, Tony realised that Alex had left by himself, and was concerned for him. He made a mental note to phone Alex as soon as he got home. _I just hope he doesn't do anything silly_.

**02.40am, Los Angeles**

The paramedic sighed as she got out of the ambulance. It was another of those accidents - some young boy racer speeding down the streets, ending up wrapped around a tree. She looked at the young man who was slumped, unconcious, onto the steering wheel of the dark blue Toyota Prius. His pale face contrasted sharply with his dark hair and the blood that was dripping down his face. She saw something on the passenger seat and took a look at it. It was a identification card, like the ones federal agents used. _My God, he is a federal agent!_

**02.55am, St Mark's Hospital, Los Angeles**

_Thank God for people checking cell phones!, _Tony thought to himself as he sped into the car park of the hospital. Tony had just arrived home with Jack and Kim when he got the phone call from a concerned paramedic. He had left them there and rushed to the hospital.

As he went into the room where Alex was, he hesistated. He was worried about how bad his condition was, even though the doctor told him that Alex only suffered minor cuts and bruises and a broken rib. He took a deep breath and walked in. Alex was asleep in bed, a large bruise evident on his face. His arms were similar, and there was still dried blood in his hair. Tony sat down in the chair next to the bed. _Did you want to die, Alex? Did you crash on purpose, or was it really an accident?_

**02:59:57**

**02:59:58**

**02:59:59**

**03:00:00**


	25. 3:00am to 4:00am

**03.00am, Tony's apartment, Los Angeles**

Jack wasn't asleep, nor did he want to. He was waiting for Tony to call with news about Alex. Jack wondered what actually happened and, like Tony, was suspicious that it may not have been an accident, but a suicide attempt. As the phone rang, Jack rushed to pick it up. He listened as Tony told him about Alex's condition. _He's going to be fine!, _Jack thought, a small smile appearing on his face, which didn't last long as he remembered the events of the past few hours. _If he had died_, Jack muttered to himself, _then I would only blame Nina for his death!_

**03.05am, St Mark's Hospital, Los Angeles**

Tony was resisting the urge to wake Alex up and ask him about the crash. He was curious, but decided that it would be best to let him rest. _That can wait until the morning_.

He allowed himself to fall asleep in the chair, assured of the safety of his friends.

**03.15am, Tony's apartment, Los Angeles**

Back at Tony's apartment, Jack had finally fallen asleep. He muttered in his sleep, and occassionally an arm or hand would move quickly, as if to strike an imaginary foe. His dreams were disturbed by images of Nina, of Teri, of the murder of Jamey. He dreamt of seeing Teri's dead body in his arms, Nina's cold eyes as he held her by the throat in the parking lot, Jamey's last moments before her life was stolen from her.

**03.25am, Division, Los Angeles**

Nina was now asleep in her chair. To anyone who saw her, they would wonder why such an innocent looking little woman like Nina was shackled to a chair and table. Nina's appearance was as deceitful as she was - she didn't look like much of a threat to anyone. Her sleep was far deeper and peaceful than Jacks was, even sitting in a cold, metal chair in the middle of an holding room at Division.

They were planning to leave her in the holding room until 6am that morning, when she would be transported to the Los Angeles Women's Federal Detention Facility, on the other side of town. She was aware of this, and knew that they wouldn't bother her until at least 5.30am, so she took the chance to get some sleep.

**3.40am, St Mark's Hospital, Los Angeles**

Alex woke up slowly, and groaned as the pain of his injuries overwhelmed him. He realised where he was and looked around the room. He was surprised to see Tony, asleep in the chair next to him. _They must have contacted him! I kind of wish they hadn't, he's got enough to deal with at the moment. _He closed his eyes again, and tried to fall back asleep. The crash really had been an accident, although Alex would never reveal that, after he lost control of the car, he was hoping that his life would be brought to an end. Now that he had survived the crash, however, he didn't want to die. The death wish had been fleeting, a short interval between his life before and the life after. As he drifted off to sleep, a small smile appeared on his face. _I know that I will get through this!_

_**Author's Note - Well, thats the end of the story, i hope you enjoyed it. Please review it and give lots of constructive criticism! :)**_

_**Alex will return in another story set during Day Two, as well as a "bridge" story set a few months after the events of Day One, called "The Wreckage Of Your Silent Reverie", which deals with Teri's funeral, a visitor for Nina, Alex's return to CTU and the introduction of a certain character. It can be read without reading this story, although TWOYSR does contain some parts which will make little sense if you have read this story.**_


End file.
